


a name unlike no other

by flymetomanchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby Names, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: phil wants to name their daughter after kath





	a name unlike no other

As long as he could remember Phil wanted to be a parent. There was nothing more than he wanted than to have a family. A son or daughter that he could teach and who he would love and protect more than anything in the world. And there was no one else in the world he would rather have that with, than Dan.

Dan was everything to him and to be able to have a family together one day was something he couldn’t wait for. He couldn’t wait for the arguments on who was waking up with the baby in the middle of the night. The days when one of them would be so worried the other would drop the baby and that they didn’t think they could trust the other to hold them anymore. Or the nights were they would pass out from exhaustion - but it would be so so worth it in the end.

The two had been trying for a long time to have a baby. Failed attempt after failed attempt had made Phil wonder if they could even have a baby together. He was a carrier after all, but maybe something had been wrong. Dan, being the dumbass as Phil would say that he was, wasn’t entirely sure something was wrong. But Phil thought something was, and he remembered scheduling an appointment with the doctor to find out when he decided to take another test while Dan was at work.

Something that day had just told him to take a test again. Maybe it was the fact that he had spent an hour crying to his mum over the phone. Who had assured him that it would be okay and that he could still have a baby somehow no matter what the reason was that they weren’t getting pregnant. But he didn’t want to use a surrogate, which was the only problem. He wanted to have a baby that was both his and Dan’s biological child. Was it selfish to think that way? Maybe, but it’s what he’s dreamt of since high school and with him and Dan being high school sweethearts.

When taking another test and pacing back and forth through the house for a few minutes he had to. Usually, he wasn’t an impatient person, but this time he was and it was killing him to wait. He had braced himself for the heartbreak of another negative test. He braced himself for the pain it would cause and would text Dan or call his mum back crying.

It was heartbreaking to have to keep being told that he couldn’t have a child. It was heartbreaking to know that maybe something was wrong and he couldn’t have a child as he wanted. It was his dream after all. There was something that made him feel warm inside about having a family. Mainly one with Dan. He had always wondered what his and Dan’s child would look like. It was fun for him to imagine, and in a way hopeful. But that was probably because he could look forward to that.

Yet, when he saw the two lines he thought he was dreaming. His mind had to have been playing tricks on him. It had been one of those shitty tests from the shop that probably weren’t reliable. Maybe that was it. Before actually getting his hopes up, Phil had run to the shop and bought a bunch of other tests to take when he got home.

All said positive.

Phil sat on the floor that day and cried. He cried and cried happy tears until he couldn’t anymore. By that time, Dan had come home and found Phil in the bathroom sitting with tear stains on his face. Dan saw the couple tests on the floor and assumed Phil had another negative result. Before he could even comfort Phil though, the next thing he knew Phil was sobbing in his arms again shoving a test under his nose.

They both had cried of joy that night.

It wasn’t until a few months later, when they were sure everything was good and it was safe to tell, they told anyone. Phil’s mum was one of the first to know. They had gone up to Phil’s parents for Christmas and Phil told her privately before telling anyone else.

“A miracle,” she had told Phil, as her own eyes filled with tears. She knew how much her son wanted to be a father, and it pained her to see him and her soon to be son-in-law suffer with something like this. There was nothing more that Phil wanted in life. Just to have a family someday and buy a house with Dan and live a happy life. Maybe with a dog as well.

Just as Phil’s due date was rolling around, the two realized they hadn’t chosen a name for their baby. The only thing they had was that she would be taking Dan’s last name. Around a few months back they learned they were having a girl, and they both were over the moon. They had her nursery ready, in light pink colors and some blues and purples were thrown in there as well. Dan had taken a while off work and was paranoid. He was worried that Phil would go into labor if he ran to the shop or just something probably irrational.

“Do you have any ideas?” Dan asked, sitting down in the chair across from Phil. “Because I have none.”

Phil laughed slightly and rubbed his baby bump. “I don’t really have anything either.”

“Why is choosing a name hard?”

“Because it’ll decide what our child is called the rest of their life…? Not to mention, if it’s a stupid name she may hate us in the future?”

Dan glared at him slightly. “You just made this worse.”

“Sorry haha.”

“So do you really have no ideas? Or are we doing the thing where it’s we don’t name her until we see her.”

“Well,” Phil started to say and shifted in his seat, “I have one.”

Dan cocked his brow. “We aren’t naming our child Thor. It’s not even a name for a girl.”

“No no, not that. I’m not that weird to name my child Thor.” Phil rubbed his eyes and bit his lip slightly. “I wanna name her after mum.”

“Your mum?” Dan asked and Phil nodded. “Why?”

He shrugged and sighed, “She was the only one really other than you who helped when we couldn’t get pregnant. And mum just means a lot to me, so it would mean a lot to me to name the baby after her.”

Dan smiled softly. “Do you have an idea for her entire name?”

“Kathryn Mae Howell.”

Dan was silent for a moment thinking. The name was beautiful, and Phil’s mum would probably be over the moon when they told her. “I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! [tumblr post](https://rwdaf.tumblr.com/post/185648995710/a-name-unlike-no-other-fic-phil-wants-to-name)


End file.
